You ass
by vaunie5962
Summary: Première traduction- avec l'accord de l'auteur Shadowdweller25- sur ce couple. Slash bien sur. Rated M pour sexe et langage.
1. You ass

_Bon je sais j'écris beaucoup sur mes nouveaux chouchous en ce moment. Et pendant ce temps-là, mes autres fics n'avancent pas trop. Mais celle-là, je l'ai lu j'ai dit : obligé il faut que je vous la traduise Donc merci à sa formidable auteure Shadowdweller25 de m'avoir donné son autorisation. Yayi je crois que je viens de trouver ton double en anglais -) Je ne vous donne pas la traduction du résumé sinon je vais vous gâcher toute la surprise. Je n'ai pas traduit le titre car je ne sais pas comment le faire _

_« Crétin ! »_

_« Je ne vois vraiment pas quel est le problème. »_

Danny voulait presque lui arracher les cheveux au calme et serein Superseal qui se prélassait sur le lit dans toute sa parfaite et stupide gloire. S'en fichant qu'il était complètement nu et… cette andouille devenait à nouveau dur alors qu'il le regardait et avait même l'audace de commencer à se toucher.

_« Qu'est ce- Non ! Merde, tu es un animal ! Ai-je besoin d'aller cherché le tuyau d'arrosage ? »_

_« Tu sors du contexte, Danno. »_

_« Premièrement, je ne sors jamais du contexte. C'était juste un détour au vu de ton comportement. Deuxièmement, je ne sais même pas où commencer par rapport à ce que tu as fait. » _Il commença à arpenter la chambre, ses bras et ses mains bougeant dans tous les sens, et il devait vraiment se retenir difficilement pour ne pas fixer au bâtard de Dieu sur le lit. _« Je savais que tu étais un animal de Neandertal, définitivement pas élevé comme un bébé »_

_« J'ai des photos, Danno. »_

_« Ne m'interromps pas et comme je disais. Photoshop. Tu te fiches complètement des règles. Je pense que l'Army te l'a fait sortir de toi. Disant suivez nos règles et oublier tout le reste. Tu gardes des grenades dans la boîte à gants, tu tiens les gens au-dessus des toits, les balance dans des bassins à requins, ne me fais même pas commencer sur ta façon d'être un flippant ninja de l'Army. »_

Il se tourna pour regarder Steve et se mordit la lèvre en voyant à quel point l'homme était dur, comment il se touchait lui-même. Son pouce glissant sur le gland. Merde, il était bavant. Et merde, il devenait dur lui aussi. _(Compréhensible, non ? -)_

_« Alors ? » _dit-il exaspéré, attendant pour une réponse.

_« Navy. C'était la Navy. »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! » _s'exclama t-il avec ses bras lancés dans l'air. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, était-il tombé amoureux de ce crétin encore ? Oh oui, il a fait en sorte qu'il se fasse tirer dessus, a des problèmes qui donnerait envie au Dr. Phil de quitter la profession, des regards qui avaient des noms, et des yeux de chiots qui lui faisaient fondre le cœur à chaque fois. Merde.

Steve était devant lui. Danny ne l'avait même pas vu se lever, et se rapprocher vraiment de son espace personnel. Danny fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et jura quand il rentra dans la commode. Il releva les yeux vers cet homme gonflé dont il était tombé amoureux et s'offusqua quand il vit le sourire de Steve.

_« Tu as déjà dit oui, Danno. » _Murmura t-il et fit glisser une de ses mains le long de son corps pour attraper ses fesses alors que les doigts de l'autre main passaient sur sa gorge et sur une de ses joues. _« Donc quel est le problème ? »_

_« Le problème Steven, » _L'homme se mit à sourire franchement en entendant son nom, _« c'est la manière avec laquelle tu me l'as fait dire. »_

_Flashback :_

_Danny grogna alors qu'il poussait ses hanches en avant pour aller à la rencontre des coups de Steve, qui entraient si profondément, le remplissant totalement. Il fixa son regard sur lui, de la sueur brillant sur son visage alors qu'il poussait en lui, ses mains s'attachant à ses hanches si durement._

_« T'aime Danno. »_

_« Ugh. » Il grogna au moment où le sexe de Steve entra en contact avec sa prostate. « Oui, t'aime aussi. »_

_« Te veux. »_

_« M'as. » Haleta t-il._

_« Besoin de toi. » _

_Danny cria. « Oui. »_

_« Pour toujours. »_

_Comment était-il capable de parler ? « Oui, » haleta t-il comme c'était tout ce dont il était capable de faire. Il attrapa les fesses de Steve pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus profondément. Il avait besoin de lui de cette manière._

_« Epouse-moi. »_

_« Ou » Il s'arrêta et se repoussa pour fixer Steve. « As-tu perdu ton putain d'esprit ? »_

_Steve sourit et se repoussa, pour revenir en lui encore plus durement et plus profondément, faisant arquer le dos de Danny avec un cri. « Epouse-moi Danno. »_

_« N-Non. »_

_Il attrapa la tête de lit, se retira et revint direct en lui. Le cassant pratiquement en deux mais, oh seigneur, c'était trop bon. Danny sentait l'air devenir lourd alors que Steve se penchait encore plus près de lui et murmura dans son oreille. « Epouse-moi. »_

_« Oh. » Expira t-il alors que le plaisir le traversait de toute part. « Aucune chance. » Réussit-il à sortir, déchirant presque les draps qu'il serrait dans son poing._

_Il releva les yeux vers Steve et vit que ce stupide sourire était encore sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écarte de nouveau. Les fesses de Danny se serrèrent comme pour essayer de le garder en lui, et il pouvait sentir que son orgasme approchait. Steve le sentit aussi tandis que les muscles de son anus se contractaient autour du sexe de Steve. Avec un sale sourire, qui fit réagir le sexe de Danny, il l'attrapa et commença à le caresser._

_« St-Steve, » dit-il en choquant sur les mots. Jésus, il a toujours aimé les mains rugueuses de Steve sur lui. Il le sentait, la chaleur dans son ventre et le frisson le long de sa colonne. Ça allait venir. Steve le caressa encore quelques fois et juste au moment où il allait venir, Steve serra la base pour le retenir. « Oh ! Steve ! »_

_« Epouse-moi Danno ! »_

_« Oui ! Oui ! D'accord ! Ma-Maintenant, laisse-moi venir s'il te plaît ! »_

_Le grand homme lui donna un coup de reins avant de pousser en lui vite et durement et mit tout son poids sur Danny. Danny cria en même temps qu'il éjaculait, ses doigts s'accrochant à Steve alors que sa vision devenait trouble et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il entendit Steve grogner de manière animale dans son oreille alors que son sexe s'évacuait en lui, son sperme s'étalant sur ses parois internes. _

_« Merde, » murmura Steve avant de s'écrouler au-dessus de lui. Danny était tellement relaxé et serein qu'il ne pensait plus à rien en ce moment et prit un peu de confort avec le poids sur lui._

_Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne inconfortable et qu'il se rappelle de ce que le crétin venait de faire._

_« Dégage, sale animal. »_

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Fin flashback :_

Steve fronça des sourcils, une combinaison de _« Je ne savais pas que ce que je faisais était mal », _regard numéro 2 et _« Danno m'a perdu. » « Voulais-tu que je me mette sur un genou avec une bague ? »_

Bah, maintenant qu'il y pensait, non il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout Steve. La seule manière qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour le faire exactement à sa façon était s'il l'avait demandé au milieu d'une fusillade. Et même s'il s'est toujours plaint du… comportement constant de Steve, c'était cette raison pourquoi il aimait ce grand nigaud.

Soupirant, et sentant ses lèvres se détendre au sourire de Steve, il mit ses bras autour du cou de Steve et fit un geste pour l'embrasser mais se stoppa. Il mit des coups dans la poitrine de Steve. _« Tu me trouveras une bague. »_

_« Oui ? » _Steve sourit, sautant presque comme un chiot tout excité. Saint seigneur, sauvez-le.

_« Oui, » _Et Steve pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le serrant très fort contre lui et le tapant dans l'estomac avec son érection. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, Steve rendait ça impossible. Une bonne chose qu'il n'avait rien à dire d'autre avant que Steve ne le soulève et ne le balance sur le lit.

_Fin… _

_Alors ? Avez-vous autant aimé que moi ? Merci d'avance pour les reviews…_


	2. You idiot

_Et me voili me voilou avec, comme je vous l'avais dit un autre chapitre dans le même style. Enfin je dis autre chapitre car sont tous réunis sous un même titre. Il s'agit donc d'une série de demandes en mariage style Steven McGarett. Encore une fois, je remercie son auteure Shadowdweller 25 pour m'avoir autorisé à en faire la traduction. _

Danny savait que quelque chose allait se passer avant que ça n'arrive. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Steve. Vraiment, vous devez penser qu'après tout le temps qu'il a passé avec l'autre homme au travail et en-dehors- il semble qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné du toqué- qu'il aurait du savoir ce qui sortirait de la bouche de cet homme. Mais vraiment, personne ne pouvait savoir ce que l'homme pensait et ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Stupide gars de l'Army.

Ils étaient tous de sortie dans un bar, célébrant la fin de leur dernière affaire. Ça a été un peu difficiles, touchant d'un petit peu trop près leur équipe comme il s'agissait d'un marine mort, tué pour être homosexuel, mais ils ont travaillé cette affaire comme n'importe quelle autre et ont trouvé le tueur. Une ex-femme jalouse qui a séduit le meilleur ami du marine mort, qui était un toy/Boy pour elle, pour tuer ce dernier.

Danny était juste heureux que ce soit terminé afin qu'il puisse mettre quelques bières dans son gosier, peut-être aussi un certain SEAL dingue en lui un peu plus tard. Et les regards que Steve lançait dans sa direction le laissaient savoir que l'homme pensait à peu près la même chose.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que quelques hommes entrent dans le bar et un d'entre eux n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans la direction de Danny. Et il n'était pas le seul à le voir non plus. Bien sûr que Steve ne l'a pas loupé, ni Chin et Kono qui voyaient là l'occasion de faire des commentaires par-ci par là. Ne réalisait-elle pas qu'elle mettait de l'huile sur le feu ? Steve semblait prêt à exploser.

Mais Danny, étant l'homme civilisé qu'il était, ignorait juste l'homme à l'autre bout du bar et changea le sujet de conversation. Il avait totalement oublié cet homme jusqu'à que ce soit son tour d'aller chercher les boissons et qu'il se rende au bar, attendant que le barman arrive, et l'homme arriva derrière lui.

_« Hi. »_

_« Hé. »_

_« Je m'appelle Jérémy. »_

Il baissa les yeux vers la main qu'il tendait et offrit la sienne avec réluctance, la secoua et l'enleva rapidement. Un regard vers sa table le laissa savoir que Steve le regardait et qu'il n'était pas content. Mon dieu, il était parti pour une longue nuit avec ce Néanderthal. Danny ne put retenir un frisson en y pensant avant qu'il ne retourne son attention vers Jérémy.

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Daniel. » dit-il. « Hum, écoute, je vois quelqu'un. »_

_« Le grand, sombre et bel homme qui m'envoie des poignards ? » _demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et de nouveau, il regarda vers la table, en effet, un grand, sombre et dingue envoyait des poignards à Jérémy _« Yeah. »_

_« Un homme chanceux. »_

_« Je suis le chanceux. Pour certains jours. » _Ajouta t-il avec son propre petit sourire.

Jérémy rit en retour. _« Ca ne m'empêchait pas d'essayer ? Tu es assez mignon toi aussi. » _A nouveau, il regarda vers Steve, il se pencha encore plus prêt de Danny et mit sa main sur son avant-bras et Danny se demandait si ce mec était inconscient, un dingue lui aussi ou alors courageux. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien essayer avec toi. » _Lui assura t-il avant de continuer. _« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? » _

_« Presque un an, mais nous travaillons ensemble depuis presque trois. »_

_« Etait-ce le coup de foudre ? »_

Danny n'avait aucune idée pourquoi parler avec Jérémy lui semblait si facile, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il savait que Jérémy ne voulait rien faire de plus. Aussi probablement par son besoin de parler au sujet de son amour pour cet homme fou juste après l'affaire qu'ils ont eu. _« Non. » _Il secoua la tête et bien sûr ses mains commencèrent à bouger en même temps qu'il parlait. _« Définitivement pas le coup de foudre avec cette brute. Nous travaillons pour le 5-0 et cet idiot là-bas a pointé un flingue sur moi, bien sûr j'ai fait la même chose. Puis il a essayé de devenir totalement Alpha avec moi, ce que je n'appréciais pas vraiment et je l'ai frappé. Apparemment frapper cet idiot de Néanderthal fut comme le toucher avec une flèche de Cupidon comme il l'a dit, il était tombé amoureux de moi. »_

Jérémy rigolait alors que Danny continuait à lui raconter quelques histoires au sujet de cet homme dingue qui le regardait à sa table et au moment où Jérémy se mit à rire si fort au sujet d'un de leurs désaccords en voiture qu'il dut s'appuyer sur Danny que Steve en eut assez.

Il se leva rapidement de son siège et se dirigea vers eux. Son bras se mit autour de sa taille et le rapprocha contre lui. Danny leva son regard vers lui- cet idiot était un géant effrayant- et vit Steve qui regardait Jérémy de l'air de dire _« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur car j'ai des grenades dans ma voiture. » _

Jérémy se contenta de lui sourire en retour _« Hello. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Nous attendons nos boissons. » _Demanda t-il à Danny, mais ses yeux toujours fixés sur Jérémy.

_« Je parlais juste à Jérémy. » _Expliqua t-il aisément.

_« A propos de ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose. » _Sourit-il, Jérémy se joignant à lui.

Steve le fixa encore plus intensément et dit. _« Bien, allez babe. On ne peut pas continuer à faire attendre nos amis. Nous célébrons nos fiançailles après tout. Nous allons nous marier, vous voyez. »_

Danny leva un regard estomaqué vers Steve tandis que Jérémy les félicitait et leur payait leur prochaine tournée. Steve sourit comme il était satisfait de lui-même avant de prendre les boissons et retournait vers la table. Danny ne fit que le suivre avant de s'asseoir et de fixer cet idiot.

_« Steve, qu'est ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? »_

_« Juste faire comprendre à Jérémy que tu étais pris. »_

_« En lui disant que nous étions fiancés ? »_

_« Oh mon dieu ! » _S'exclama Kono, sautant sur place en souriant. _« Les gars, vous êtes fiancés ? Félicitations ! »_

Le déni de Danny fut coupé par un câlin lui coupant la circulation par Kono et il le regarda d'une drôle de manière tandis que Chin « en tapait cinq » avec Steve et ce dernier semblait totalement satisfait encore. Il reprit une respiration quand Kono défit son étreinte pour se retourner vers Steve.

_« Euh excusez-moi, nous ne sommes pas fiancés. » _dit-il en balançant les bras, en disant enfin quelque chose alors que Kono commençait à planifier le mariage. _« Ce trou du cul de Néanderthal vient juste de dire que nous l'étions. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser Danno ? » _Demanda Steve et mon dieu, s'il ne faisait pas autant pitié avec son air boudeur et ses grands yeux de chien battu et MERDE ! Il ne pouvait pas dire non à ça. Il serait sans cœur et Danny n'était pas un homme sans cœur.

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » _Grommela t-il et croisa les bras pendant que Danny souriait, se dirigeant vers lui pour l'entourer d'un de ses bras et le rapprocher de lui. _« Idiot ! »_

_« Ouais, mais ton idiot de fiancé ! « _

Danny leva les yeux au ciel mais au fond de lui il souriait et Dieu l'en préserve, ça lui semblait magnifique.

_The end._

_A/N : si vous avez d'autres idées de demandes, faites-le savoir à l'auteure ou envoyez-les moi, je lui transmettrais. En tout cas, un troisième chapitre est déjà écrit et je m'occuperais de la traduction soit demain si j'ai le temps, soit lundi soir à mon retour _

_A bientôt. Toutes critiques et reviews seront appréciés. L'auteure vous remercie encore pour les reviews que vous avez laissé sur sa première histoire. Ça la touche beaucoup (voilà message transmis.)_


	3. You crazy nut

_Bon vous êtes chanceux (enfin si on peut dire :roll : le cinquième chapitre de « Tomber des nues » et sa suite et fin arrive la semaine prochaine. Et en attendant voici la troisième demande en mariage style McGarett. C'est la dernière publiée pour le moment donc après, tout dépend de l'auteure Vous laisse apprécier. Attention lemon ici…_

Il se tint fortement à un appui alors que Steve conduisait comme le maniaque qu'il était vers le site, priant mentalement _« S'il vous plaît Seigneur ne me laissez pas mourir avec ce Superseal au volant pour que je puisse le tuer plus tard. »_

Ils conduisaient en direction du site où quelques trafiquants de drogue agissaient et Danny envoya un merci silencieux envers le fait que Chin et Kono étaient juste derrière eux cette fois. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couverture, mais c'était plus que ce que Steve leur laissait avoir que d'habitude et ils en avaient besoin en connaissant le nombre de personnes auxquels ils allaient devoir faire face.

_« Steve, ralentis bon sang ! »_

_« Nous y sommes presque ! »_

_« Je jure devant Dieu que si tu rayes ma voiture tu le paieras. Plus de sexe pendant une semaine. »_

_« Ca te punit autant que moi. » _Dit Steve alors qu'il prenait un virage serré et Danny renforça sa prise sur la porte.

_« Oh non, » _Dit-il _« Tu vois, contrairement à toi, je sais me contrôler. Tu ne me vois pas t'attaquer par surprise, juste pour te faire un câlin et un baiser qui rendrait fier les stars de porno. Pervers. » _Marmonna t-il en pensant justement au fait que Steve venait de faire ça un peu plus tôt au bureau. _« Et tu ne me vois pas te sauter dessus à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour me conduire salement avec toi. »_

_« Justement la nuit dernière… »_

_« Tu m'as taquiné toute la journée ! Bien sûr que j'allais te sauter, idiot. »_

_« Maintenant je suis un idiot. Premièrement, pervers, maintenant idiot. Tu m'aimes vraiment, alors ? » _Le grand stupide sourire qui fit son effet aurait du être censuré car ce sourire avait trop de pouvoir sur lui.

Danny s'esclaffa _« Tu rêves. »_

Steve fit la moue, mais heureusement ils arrivaient sur le site ainsi l'idiot ne pouvait plus rien dire qui risquait d'entraîner Danny à le frapper. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et rapidement suivirent Chin et Kono.

Le bazar arriva instantanément. Des coups de feu remplirent l'air et Danny se retrouva caché derrière un container. C'était comme au début du Five-0 de nouveau. Steve était partout à la fois avec ses mouvements ninja, disparaissant pour apparaître autre part. Chin, Kono et Danny pointant leurs propres armes, descendant les hommes un par un.

_« Danno ! »_

_« Quoi ? » _Cria t-il alors qu'il changeait son arsenal. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien vouloir le Seal dingue à un moment pareil ? _« Qu'est ce que tu peux bien vouloir, Steven ? » _Demanda t-il alors qu'il tirait sur un des hommes et atteint son épaule.

_« Marions-nous ! »_

Il en lâcha presque son pistolet et dut se redresser afin que sa tête ne se retrouve pas explosée et que sa dernière expression faciale ne soit pas bouche ouverte. _« Qu-Quoi… Maintenant ? » _Cria t-il atterré. _« C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ? »_

_« Dis oui ! » _cria Kono avant qu'elle ne se retourne sur elle-même envoyant un des pistolets d'un des suspects et l'envoie au sol inconscient, Chin derrière elle, tirant sur un autre trafiquant.

Danny courra se cacher autre part et secoua la tête. C'était sa vie ! Demandes en mariage pendant une fusillade, un ami l'encourageant alors qu'elle mettait à terre un homme, un autre faisant parler sa gâchette, et l'homme qui a causé tout ça hors de vue. Il n'avait aucune idée où pouvait se trouver ce grand dingue.

_« Danno. »_

Le dit-homme apparut derrière lui avec ce beau sourire utilisé plus tôt et Danny se mit à souhaiter à pouvoir lui sourire en retour. Mais il regarda bizarrement l'autre homme alors qu'il demandait _« C'est maintenant que tu demandes ? »_

_« Quel meilleur moment ? » _Steve sourit direct et Danny pensa que le stupide sourire était bon signe, mais ce sourire… Ce sourire là maintenant devrait être censuré. _« Donc ? » _Un coup de feu fut tiré dans le container où ils se cachaient derrière et Steve retourna le coup de feu _« Je tente d'avoir un moment calme ! »_

Fixant l'autre homme, il se demanda de nouveau ce qui lui a pris quand il l'a laissé le séduire jusqu'à son lit, ou le laisser penser qu'il l'avait séduit. _« Tu es dingue, tu le sais ça ? »_

Steve lui fit un nouveau sourire et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser rapide. _« Donc tu dis. » _Dit-il avant de s'enfuir pour arrêter le dernier gars. _« Quelle est ta réponse, Danno ? » _Demanda t-il d'un endroit inconnu.

_« Tu es fou ! » _Voilà, c'était sa réponse car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le drôle de sentiment qu'il ressentit en réalisant que Steve le demandait réellement en mariage. Bien sûr c'était non conventionnel, vraiment mais, hé, c'était Steve- animal de Néanderthal, SuperSeal, ninja, fou complet, idiot- mais vraiment quand il y pensait, il n'était pas vraiment du tout surpris.

Il entendit un léger cri de douleur et leva la tête pour voir Steve qui vient d'assommer le dernier gars, comme il l'a fait au tout début du Five-0, il savait que c'était définitif et qu'il allait donner une réponse positive pour passer le reste de sa vie avec Steve McGarrett.

_« Bien. » _Dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel, puis il sourit un peu quand Steve sourit à son tour, Kono et Chin menottant leurs gars avec des sourires amusés bien connus. _« Bien, je veux t'épouser. »_

Steve hocha la tête _« Cool ! »_

_« Cool ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » _Demanda t-il, essayant de rester concentré alors que cette langue ensorcelée partait à l'assaut de son cou et qu'il était poussé contre le lit. _« Je viens d'accepter d'épouser toi grand crétin et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est cool. »_

_« Danno, la ferme. » _Dit Steve d'un air absent alors qu'il déchirait sa chemise en deux et passa sa bouche de haut en bas sur son torse.

Il ne dit rien seulement parce que ce que lui faisait Steve était vraiment bon. Mais il devra se rappeler de ce commentaire quand ce sera terminé ainsi il pourra continuer à faire la morale à fond à son fiancé.

Hum… Cela ne semble t-il pas génial ?

Une fois qu'il laissa Steve pratiquement déchirer leurs vêtements, Danny poussa contre l'épaule de Steve et inversa rapidement les positions. Il pencha la tête et embrassa ses lèvres souriantes et fit courir ses propres mains sur le magnifique corps de l'homme. Tant de corps, tant de peau, et tant à toucher.

_« Danno… »_

Les bras de Steve se plièrent alors qu'ils bougèrent et réussirent à attraper ses hanches et Danny ne put résister à goûter à ses tatouages. Mais celui qui attira son attention était le tatouage le plus récent qui était incrusté dans la peau de Steve.

Il entreprit sa descente et toucha du doigt le tatouage qui se trouvait entre la hanche et le sexe de Steve. _Boucle-les Danno _avec une cravate bleue ainsi que la lettre B. Mec, comment il aimait ce tatouage. Sa langue passa dessus, le goûta, l'acclamation qu'avait mis Steve sur son corps pour laisser savoir à tous que ce grand géant d'homme était à lui. Seulement à lui.

Regardant un peu plus bas, il lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le sexe de Steve, lécha de nouveau ses lèvres comme un homme affamé alors qu'une goutte de liquide éjaculatoire s'échappait du gland et s'écoula lentement. Danny se pencha en avant et passa sa langue sur le gland, appréciant le bon goût et savourant les bruits qui s'échappaient de Steve. Il leva les yeux dans ses yeux bleus qui le couvaient et avec un sourire, il écarta ses lèvres et l'avala entièrement.

_« Merde ! Danno, » _Pleurnicha Steve, agrippant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Danny, décoiffant ses cheveux.

Il fit bouger sa tête alors qu'il suçait et léchait le sexe de Steve, aimant les bruits sortant de la bouche de Steve. Ses doigts serrèrent encore plus ses cheveux et Danny dut maintenir les hanches de l'homme alors qu'il le suçait encore plus fortement. Il savait qu'il devrait savourer le moment et prendre son temps, mais leur besoin de plus était élevé.

_« Danno, arrête. » _Ordonna Steve comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Danny se repoussa avec une dernière lèche sur le gland, souriant quand Steve grogna, et remonta le long du corps fort et longiligne de l'homme, l'embrassant tout le long. Juste tellement de Steve, et tout à lui, à explorer à n'importe quel moment quand il le souhaite. Mais pas maintenant. Ils étaient pressés de passer à l'étape supérieure après la journée qu'ils ont eue et par le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant fiancés.

Il haleta quand un doigt mouillé caressa son entrée- _« A quel moment Steve a-t-il bien pu attraper le lubrifiant ? »- _mais grogna quand il fit pénétrer ce doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Danny bougea contre celui-ci et supplia pour plus, prenant les deux prochains doigts que Steve poussa à l'intérieur de lui. Un petit mouvement et crochetage et Danny cria au plaisir chaud et intense qui passa en lui.

_« Maintenant ! »_

Il passa entre ses jambes pour enlever les doigts de Steve et attrapa le sexe de l'homme lui-même et le positionna à son entrée. Il s'abaissa lui-même sur l'érection de Steve et s'arrêta pour seulement une seconde quand il sentit tout Steve en lui. Et tout comme le reste de Steve, c'était beaucoup trop. _« Steve. », _haleta t-il avant de se relever et de se rabaisser dessus.

Bientôt, il chevauchait Steve comme si c'était un sport Olympique et il concourait pour l'or. Steve babillait en le tenant fermement et fortement, ses hanches bougeant pour rencontrer les siennes. Leurs peaux étaient glissantes avec la transpiration et l'air était bientôt rempli avec leurs odeurs et Danny pensa qu'il pourrait s'étrangler.

_« Jésus, Steve… Putain ! » _Cria t-il alors qu'il tentait de le chevaucher plus rapidement et plus durement, le picotement dans son épine et sexe se connecta à ses boyaux alors que la chaleur augmentait.

En un mouvement rapide, Steve se redressa brusquement et entoura ses bras autour de lui fermement, le tenant droit alors que ses hanches bougeaient durement et rapidement et bruyamment en lui, ses testicules frappant contre ses fesses. Jésus !

_« St-Steve, » _Hoqueta t-il et passa ses bras autour de Steve, le tenant fermement.

_« Danno, » _Dit Steve et le profond, dure et guttural son atteint directement Danny et son esprit devint flou alors que le plaisir explosait en lui.

Il se rendit à peine compte du cri qui venait de lui, ou des dents qui se plantèrent dans son cou alors qu'il se contractait autour du sexe en lui, rempli de spasmes dû à son orgasme. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était le plaisir qui l'avait presque tué- sérieusement ce n'est pas sain d'éjaculer comme ça- et le fait que Steve était bien avec lui.

Steve se laissa retomber avec un _« Merde ! » _et Danny le suivit, retomba complètement inactif au-dessus de lui.

Ce ne fut que quand ses genoux commencèrent à lui faire mal qu'il bougea, pour seulement s'élever suffisamment pour que Steve puisse sortir de lui et pour étendre ses jambes et ainsi s'allonger sur Steve. Les grandes mains rugueuses caressèrent ses cheveux et en bas de son dos dans un mouvement agréable.

Et il a du s'endormir à un certain moment car quand il revint, il était sur son dos avec Steve au-dessus de lui, son sexe bougeant doucement et gentiment en lui.

_« Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu être dur après ça ? »_

_« Je suis toujours dur quand je suis près de toi. » _Dit simplement Steve alors qu'il poussait doucement en lui.

_« Uh, » _Dit-il _« Peu importe, je suis trop fatigué. »_

Steve sourit juste et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, même s'il continuait à bouger doucement en et en-dehors de lui. Danny soupira contre les lèvres de l'homme et cria presque quand son sexe commença à durcir plus l'homme bougeait. _« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que je puisse encore éjaculer après ça. » _Mais apparemment son corps pensait autrement.

Il sentit une de ses magnifiques mains rugueuses glisser dans une des siennes et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avant qu'ils furent élevés au-dessus de sa tête. Et il cligna des yeux quand il sentit quelque chose sur son doigt. Regardant à cet endroit, il vit que quelque part pendant son sommeil, Steve a glissé un anneau sur son doigt.

_« Tu m'as trouvé une bague ? » _

_« Ouaip. » _Dit-il simplement alors qu'il continuait à bouger doucement.

_« Donc tu as planifié cette demande ? »_

_« Non. »_

Il fronça des sourcils au crétin et bougea sa tête _« Alors… »_

_« Je prévoyais de faire ma demande, mais n'avait pas exactement prévu d'aller arrêter les trafiquants de drogue. Une fois que les balles commencèrent à voler, j'ai décidé de demander. »_

Danny fixa les yeux qui avaient tant de contrôle sur lui- en plus du reste de ce délicieux corps de géant- et sourit. _« Je savais que les coups de feu te rendaient chaud. »_

Steve rit et à nouveau se pencha pour poser un bec sur ses lèvres. _« Peux pas l'empêcher. Pompeur de sang. » _Et la respiration de Danny se bloqua quand Steve donna un coup plein de puissance, _« adrénaline, danger… Toi dégainant cette arme. »_

Danny sourit à nouveau alors que les coups de Steve devinrent plus forts. Il semblait que juste penser et se souvenir de ça rendait aussi l'homme chaud. Levant ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de Steve, il éleva ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Steve et murmura _« Fou crétin SuperSeal. »_

_« Tu le sais. »_

_Fin troisième demande._

_Alors avez-vous aimé ? Il était beaucoup plus difficile à traduire celui-ci, mais bon. En tout cas, l'auteure vous remercie pour vos commentaires et appréciations et aimerait en savoir encore plus sur ce troisième chapitre. _


	4. You loon

_Et voici la quatrième. En espérant que vous aimiez toujours ! Au total, il y en aura 9 puisque je viens de voir que l'auteur avait publié son dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. Donc si vous le souhaitez (enfin j'espère ) je continue ? PS : à part pour la première, j'ai oublié de donner les titres. Le second était intitulé « You idiot », le troisième « You crazy nut » et celui-ci : « You loon »- quelqu'un a-t-il une bonne traduction pour ces différents titres ?^^_

C'était une journée magnifique et Danny était assis sur le canapé, regardant le match. Grace était dehors sur la plage, surfant. Il faisait confiance avec sa vie à Steve, plus important, il faisait confiance à Steve avec sa fille. De nouveau, sa vie. Habituellement, il s'assiérait sur la plage, sur le sable, et le surveillant avec son œil de faucon, au cas où quelque chose arriverait.

Mais quelque part, il n'était pas sur du comment, Steve l'avait convaincu de rester assis à l'intérieur pendant que lui et sa fille allaient surfer. Il se sentait un peu laissé pour compte car il n'allait pas seulement regarder pour être sur que rien ne se passe, mais pour aussi voir sa fille arriver à faire quelque chose dont elle en avait envie.

Alors, il était assis là, regardant du football, quand sa fille arriva en courant par la porte de devant- _Que faisait-elle à l'avant de la maison ?- _mouillée et avec un sourire. Il sourit en retour avant qu'il ne la fixe avec des yeux grands ouverts en voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Sa petite fille…

_« Arrête Grace ! »_

Grace resta où elle était et cligna des yeux, relevant la tête pour le regarder d'une curieuse façon. _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Danno ? »_

_« Où est Oncle Steve ? » _Il allait tuer cet homme.

_« Il est dehors. » _Dit son Monkey innocemment comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle tenait.

_« Monkey, s'il te plaît donne-moi ça. »_

Grace sourit. _« C'est ce que j'allais faire Danno. Oncle Steve m'a demandé de te donner ça. »_

Danny s'en tirait presque les cheveux et grogna, mais il resta calme. C'était dur, mais il y réussit, et tendit sa main alors qu'il s'approchait de sa fille. _« Puis-je l'avoir, s'il te plaît ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Danno. »_

Elle lui tendit la grenade et il se recula rapidement d'elle et se mit à le fixer, seulement pour cligner des yeux. Relevant les yeux vers Grace qui sautait sur place, il reporta son regard sur ce qu'il pensait être une grenade et fronça des sourcils. C'était une grenade, mais elle était fausse.

_« Monkey… »_

_« Dis-oui Danno ! Dis oui ! »_

Il continua à froncer des sourcils avant qu'il ne le retourne pour voir où la fausse broche se trouvait, il y avait aussi un autre anneau. Il était simple et argenté mais dans cet anneau, il y avait aussi un petit diamant. Se tournant pour regarder, comme il avait senti Steve couvert d'eau de mer avant qu'il ne l'ait entendu, il se retint presque de le balancer à ce lunatique pour l'avoir effrayé comme ça. Il se fichait totalement qu'il se sentait tout excité ou comme s'il était légèrement saoul, cet idiot l'a effrayé pour les dix ans à venir pour lui laisser penser que sa fille, sa raison de vivre, se promenait partout avec une grenade.

_« Danny, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« AS-TU PERDU LA RAISON ! » _Steve comme Grace sursautèrent à son énervement et il se sentait presque désolé quand il vit la peur et la douleur qui passèrent à travers les yeux du géant Seal, mais il continua. _« Qu'est ce qui t'a possédé pour avoir pensé que c'était une bonne idée ? Je pensais que ma fille se promenait partout avec une grenade. Steven, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Tu as totalement perdu la raison pour avoir même pensé que c'était drôle ! Tu es sans aucun doute le plus idiot, moron, lunatique homme sur la surface de cette Terre. Et je serais damné si je ne disais non parce que quelqu'un semble apparemment avoir besoin de te surveiller ou tu ferais exploser cette île entière ! »_

Grace et Steve clignèrent des yeux devant le soudain changement avant que Grace ne commence à sauter sur place, frappant des mains avec excitation, arrivant en courant pour faire un câlin à Danny, trempant ainsi ses vêtements. Steve s'avança timidement d'un pas avant que Danny ne lève les yeux en l'air et ne lui tendit son bras. Steve se joint rapidement au câlin et Danny garda sa tête contre le torse de ce géant cinglé, contre son cœur.

_« C'est ma vie, » _Marmonna t-il et grogna quand Grace et Steve lui sourirent en retour avec excitation. Comme s'ils en avaient encore plein en réserve pour lui et il dut l'admettre avec rancune- à lui-même- qu'il était tout excité.

_Fin quatrième demande. La cinquième arrive très vite !_

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais !_


	5. You twit

_La cinquième. Elle s'intitule « You twit. ». Merci Yayi pour tes traductions et à Aliza et Kitty pour vos reviews. J'avoue, et ça doit se voir depuis que je commence à publier ici, je manque d'un terrible manque de confiance en moi. C'est pour ça je suis toujours chiante avec les reviews car pour moi pas de reviews= catastrophique ! C'est pour ça, j'ai toujours besoin d'une review critique ou non pour m'encourager ou pour me permettre de m'améliorer. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas une seconde, envoyez-moi s'il le faut en MP, je ne le prendrais pas mal : je ne suis pas un grand écrivain, très très très loin de là ! Et j'en ai bien conscience ! Bon, place à la nouvelle demande !_

_Petit résumé : Steve et Danny sont dans le New Jersey et Steve ne semble pas capable de se taire._

Il y avait plusieurs choses à dire au sujet de Steve McGarrett. Autre que le fait qu'il était un Seal de la Navy, chef du 5-0, chien fou, un cinglé certifié, et toujours plein de ressources, il avait une manière de surgir dans la vie des Williams et d'y rester.

Premièrement, il était arrivé sur sa scène de crime- ok c'était la maison de son père- sortit son arme, et à la base a kidnappé Danny pour parvenir à ses fins, uniquement pour qu'il se fasse tirer dessus peu après. Il avait bloqué son poignet en mode ninja, tenu un homme au bord d'un toit, traumatisé un petit garçon avec un hippopotame, et puis devenu tout ninja Seal sur quelques hommes, juste avant de dire _« Boucle-les Danno ! ». _Et à la fin de la journée, juste au moment où Danny pensait qu'il allait devoir appeler un psychologue car il était de son devoir d'être sur que des fou furieux comme lui soient enfermés, Steve se montra à son bureau avec un endroit où il pourrait emmener sa fille ainsi elle ne se retrouverait pas coincé dans son hôtel minable durant le temps que Danny avait avec elle.

Et dans le processus, fit fondre son cœur.

Pas même avant il avait été capable d'introduire Grace à Steve et l'équipe, ce qui était un grand pas car il ne voulait pas introduire Grace à qui que ce soit dans sa vie au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur qu'elle serait en sécurité avec eux et qu'il était sûr qu'ils seraient toujours là, ils eurent une affaire car quelques hommes décidèrent de commencer à tirer sur des gens durant une partie de football. Mais finalement ils rencontrèrent tous Grace et il devait se l'avouer, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était Steve. Steve n'était pas grandiose avec des enfants- de nouveau, petit garçon traumatisé avec un hippopotame- mais il fut surpris par comment il se comportait bien avec Grace. En quelques secondes, dès qu'il lui adressa un sourire, Grace tomba amoureuse de Steve.

Maintenant, toutes ses heures passées avec Grace impliquaient à être avec « Oncle Steve ». Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

Ils ont tourné autour de l'un l'autre pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Danny en eut assez et fit comprendre clairement à Steve ce qu'il voulait de lui et qu'il espérait que Steve l'emmène dans la chambre et qu'il ait bien mal à tous les bons endroits. Steve ne le déçut pas. En fait, ça alla au-dessus et au-delà des attentes de Danny.

Steve faisait l'amour comme il faisait tout le reste. Puissamment, en contrôle, et rendant fou Danny.

Danny devait admettre qu'il était nerveux quand il est venu le temps de laisser Steve rencontrer ses parents. Mais alors qu'il était assis à la table de déjeuner dans le New Jersey- son Seal géant l'a surpris avec le voyage- il secoua la tête en se rappelant d'avoir pensé stupidement que ses parents n'aimeraient pas Steve.

Sa mère jeta un regard vers Steve et son sourire et elle jaillit sur lui. Elle se mit même à rougir quand il lui adressa un clin d'œil il y a quelques minutes et Danny en tomba presque. Sa mère ne rougissait pas. Son père n'était pas exactement le plus bavard, et quelques fois il pouvait être direct désagréable, mais un commentaire hors-sujet sur le fait que Steve jouait au football et l'homme s'ouvrit comme si Steve était un vieil ami. Et ses sœurs… Il n'avait pas peur de dire qu'elles se rendaient ridicules par la manière dont elles le fixaient avec de la bave et le cœur aux yeux.

Il semble que le fait que leurs maris- qui malheureusement ont mis un moment pour se faire accepter par leur famille- se tenaient là juste derrière leur importait peu.

Où les gens ont essayé et échoué à comprendre et à se tenir à la famille Williams, Steve McGarrett leur adressa juste un sourire, les laissant babiller et resta.

C'était génial.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait juste se la fermer.

_« Danny ne nous a jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés les garçons, » _Commenta sa mère, _« Il s'en est tenu à la version courte. »_

_« Oui, Danny ne parle pas beaucoup de son travail. » _Commenta Rachel.

_« Ce qui est bizarre comme il a toujours quelque chose à dire, » _Finit Sophie, la jumelle de Rachel. Les deux femmes lui souriant dans leur effrayante manière utilisée par les jumeaux. Il détestait ça quand il était enfant.

_« Tout ce qu'il fait c'est blablater. »_

Steve le regarda avec un doux sourire qui fit lever les yeux à Danny. Il a appris il y a un long moment que Steve aimait ça quand il monologuait. Apparemment, un Danny bavard signifiait qu'il était vivant et dynamique et juste de la manière dont il bougeait ses bras il pouvait dire dans quelle humeur il se trouvait. Même pendant les fois où il tentait de garder sa voix calme quand en fait, il était furieux.

_« Ben, je suis revenu à Hawaii pour trouver qui était responsable de la mort de mon père. » _Insérez ici les halètements des femmes. _« C'était la sienne, maintenant ma maison, donc j'y suis allé. Danno était là, et tenait son arme vers moi, donc j'ai sorti le mien et pointé sur lui. » _Et là les hommes hochèrent la tête. _« Finalement, nous avons trouvé qui était l'autre, mais le fait que cet homme ne m'écoutait pas et argumentait m'intrigua donc j'ai appelé le gouverneur et ait accepté son offre pour diriger le 5-0, aussi longtemps que j'avais Danno comme partenaire. »_

_« Il m'a kidnappé. »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais attaché et me soit comporté de manière folle avec toi. C'est venu après. »_

Danny fixa Steve avec incrédulité alors que les autres le fixaient, choqués ou rigolant. Il donna un avertissement silencieux à cet idiot avant de revenir aux lasagnes de sa mère. Et comme l'idiot qu'il aimait, il ne prit pas compte de son avertissement.

_« N'importe comment, comme je suis sûr qu'il vous l'a dit, il s'est fait tirer dessus peu de temps après. » _

A ça, il se mit à parler et déjà ses mains commencèrent à bouger _« Même pas une heure plus tard. Je me fais tirer dessus, il ne s'excuse pas. Non à la place, il me fit un mouvement de poignet ninja devant tout le monde. Donc je l'ai frappé. Ça lui a bien servi. »_

Rachel et Sophie semblaient se réjouir de leur discussion, comme toutes les autres personnes quand il regarda autour de lui.

_« Hé, je me suis excusé plus tard. Et j'ai appris que je suis supposé m'excuser quand ton partenaire se fait tirer dessus par ta faute. Et je l'ai fait depuis. Wahou, des années après et j'en entends encore parler. Autant avec le toit, et tout ce que j'ai fait d'autre. Laisse couler, Danno. »_

_« Premièrement, non. Deuxièmement, oui, tu as appris et je suis fier de toi. Ça veut dire que t'es en progrès de Seal dingue à un être humain sensé et en bon état. Troisièmement, je vais continuer à le ramener sur le tapis. Direct après les grenades dans la voiture et la manière dont tu les utilises pour ouvrir une porte. Une porte, Steven. Je pense encore que tu as besoin d'aide. »_

Steve ouvrit la bouche mais le père de Danny parla, sa fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche. _« Vous avez utilisé une grenade pour ouvrir une porte ? »_

_« Le gars ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte », _Expliqua Steve avec un haussement d'épaules et Danny vit avec horreur que son père et beau-père hochèrent la tête et sourirent.

_« Que dire à propos du cyclomoteur, de poursuivre un avion avec un cheval, s'échapper de prison comme un dingue, et ne me fais même pas mentionner la cage à requins ! »_

_« Toi gros malin tu as accroché un suspect sur le capot de ta voiture et conduit à travers les rues de Hawaii comme un fou. »_

Danny ferma la bouche à ça et resta les yeux grands ouverts devant sa famille qui le regardait avec amusement et surprise. Génial… Il regarda ailleurs et tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur son déjeuner, uniquement pour commencer à s'étouffer quand Steve se pencha vers lui pour lui parler juste au moment où il mit de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

_« Mais cela m'a rendu tout chaud et excité. Je me souviens de cette nuit-là, babe. »_

Sa mère semblait légèrement inquiète alors qu'il toussait. _« Tu vas bien, chéri ? »_

Steve sourit avant de le taper dans le dos pour « aider » et dit. _« Eh Danno, tu n'as habituellement pas de problèmes à avaler. » _Entraînant Danny dans une autre séance d'étouffement. Il tenta de lancer un regard froid à l'idiot souriant qui en disait beaucoup trop mais c'était perdu dans son toussotement.

Sa mère rougit au commentaire de Steve alors que son père commençait à s'étouffer aussi, ses proches ne s'arrêtant pas de rigoler.

Quel magnifique accueil à la maison.

(…)

Danny fixa un point avec ses bras croisés alors qu'il était assis dans le salon. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit et il ne pouvait même pas regarder sa famille sans avoir une réaction. Sa mère rougissait, son père toussait avant de regarder ailleurs, ses beaux-frères souriaient et ses sœurs souriaient et faisaient un commentaire.

Steve continuait à tenter de le câliner mais Danny ne voulait rien entendre. Il continuait à le repousser et le regarder drôlement, et ce merdeux lui adressait juste un sourire en retour. Steve devrait être celui qui devrait être embarrassé, mais non, il était tout calme et relaxé, discutant avec sa mère et son père au sujet de… Peu importe ce dont ils parlaient.

Il fixa l'arrière du crâne de Steve, souhaitant qu'il explose, mais Steve se tourna quand il sentit son regard et sourit chaleureusement en retour. Danny fondit avant de se rattraper et de le fixer encore plus durement. Non, il ne laissera pas cet homme s'en sortir juste avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère annonça qu'elle allait chercher le dessert. Mais premièrement, Steve se mit debout et souffla quelque chose qui la fit sourire, hocher la tête et puis se rassit. Steve sortit son portable et passa un appel, murmurant avant de le tendre à sa mère. Fronçant les sourcils alors que Steve marchait vers lui, il tenta de le fixer méchamment alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour qu'il soit face à lui, mais il était dur de penser, ne parlons pas de fixer, quand l'homme était si près.

_« Danno… » _Il sniffa juste en réponse ce à quoi Steve sourit. _« Danno, à partir du moment où tu as crié, argumenté et monologué en ma direction, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » _Danny se contenta d'haleter en douceur. _« Et je peux le dire, ceci n'arrive jamais. D'habitude quand quelqu'un vient me contrer et me questionner, je veux les balancer au bas d'une falaise. Mais toi… Tu étais différent. Tu es resté avec moi, même après tout ce que j'ai fait, resté à mes côtés et crut en moi quand j'étais accusé d'un crime alors que tout Hawaii y croyait. Tu es le premier que j'ai aimé, et sans aucun doute tu seras le dernier. Je prévois de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés, blablatant avec tes bras bougeant, me traitant d'idiot et me rappelant mes torts, et j'ai l'intention de continuer à te rendre dingue avec mes cascades, d'avoir une maison sécurisée et une plage pour que Grace durant le temps que tu as avec ta fille que j'aime comme la mienne, et j'ai l'intention de donner enfin une réponse à tous ceux qui nous demandent depuis combien de temps nous sommes mariés. »_

Danny cligna des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa famille qui le regardaient tous sourires, sa mère larmoyante. Il reporta son attention sur Steve qui lui souriait.

_« S'il te plaît, épouse-moi et permets-moi de dire que je n'ai pas seulement un incroyable partenaire au travail, mais aussi à la maison. »_

Pour un homme qui n'était pas fort avec les mots, il savait sûrement comment les utiliser. Retournant son sourire à l'homme qui l'a kidnappé et qui l'a mené sur la route dingue qui était maintenant sa vie, il se mit debout pour mettre ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Steve sourit contre ses lèvres et l'entoura de ses bras en retour, murmurant _« Est-ce un oui ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Steve. »_

Sa famille cria de joie tandis qu'il embrassait Steve avant de reculer et de dire : _« Nous devrons le dire à Grace quand nous retournerons à la maison. »_

_« Je suis juste là, Danno ! » _Il regarda autour de Steve jusqu'au portable que sa mère tenait. _« Félicitations ! Je suis impatiente de vous voir Danno, Beau-papa Steve. »_

Il entendit Steve haleter doucement au nouveau nom que Grace lui donna et il sourit avant de dire. _« Merci Monkey. » _Se retournant vers Steve, il murmura _ « Tu sais que je t'aime, même si tu me rends dingue, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Bien sûr que oui, » _dit Steve avec le sourire en le regardant. _« Tout spécialement quand je fais ce truc que tu aimes tellement. Tu sais avec ma- »_

Danny le fit taire avec un baiser avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose que sa famille n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

_Fin._

_Hum ?_


	6. You maniac

_Sixième chapitre traduction intitulé « You maniac ». Attention Spoilers pour (euh Yayi aide-moi) épisode 12 ou 13, je ne sais plus. _

Danny était assis, silencieusement dans le siège passager alors que Steve les reconduisait chez lui. Il savait que Steve était furieux, c'était compréhensible. Sûr c'était un malentendu, Lori a tenté d'agir comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose dans sa chambre d'hôtel- ce qui était faux !- et Steve l'a cru quand il lui a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ça n'empêcha pas cependant Steve d'être furieux. Merde, Danny était furieux contre lui-même pour avoir fait en sorte que ça arrive et furieux contre Lori pour avoir essayé quelque chose comme ça.

Cette femme était vraiment stupide. Pour une profiler, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle ne pouvait pas voir que lui et Steve étaient ensemble. Merde, tout Hawaii savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Et plus important, elle ne voyait pas que c'était sérieux entre eux.

Il voyait à travers cette lamentable tentative de rendre Steve jaloux… De Danny. Elle pensait que si Steve pensait qu'elle était avec quelqu'un, son meilleur ami en plus, il ferait quelque chose. Et il fit quelque chose, bien sûr. Il leur enleva les menottes mais balança la clé après avoir laissé partir Lori, gardant ses menottes sur lui. Heureusement, Kamekona fut capable de les lui enlever alors qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer des costumes.

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée et Danny suivit Steve silencieusement. C'était certainement le seul moment dans sa vie- en dehors du sommeil- où il ne parlait pas. Habituellement, il blablatait et balançait ses mains et se disputait avec Steve. Mais non, ils étaient silencieux et Danny ne s'arrêta pas avant d'entrer dans la maison. Même si la tentation était là.

Aussitôt qu'il passa la porte, il fut poussé contre lui, la grande et sexy forme de Steve McGarrett contre lui. Haletant, il vit Steve baisser sa tête et l'embrasser, avec faim et de manière possessive, il pouvait le sentir alors que la langue de Steve caressait la sienne, alors que ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. La tête de Danny se cogna contre la porte alors que les lèvres de Steve voyageaient sur son cou, suçant léchant et mordant.

Ses mains se placèrent sur les cheveux en bataille de Steve et les agrippa plus fermement quand ces dents blanches perlées mordirent son cou, sûrement pour laisser une marque.

Les larges mains de Steve ôtèrent les mains de ses cheveux et les amena au-dessus de sa tête, sa cuisse appuyant entre les siennes et contre son sexe. Gémissant, il frappa contre cette cuisse musclée et tenta d'avoir une bonne friction, venant presque quand Steve bougea leurs mains ensemble pour qu'ainsi sa grande main puisse tenir les deux. Ce bâtard savait combien Danny aimait ses mains.

_« Steve, » _Murmura t-il, suppliant pour quelque chose. Pour plus.

_« Pourquoi était-elle dans ta chambre Danno ? » _Grogna Steve dans son oreille, son souffle doux et chaud effleurant son cou alors que son grognement envoya de la luxure circuler le long de ses veines.

_« Offert l'offre spa comme je ne m'en sers pas. »_

_« Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Elle aurait pu te rencontrer en bas. »_

_« N'- N'y ait pas pensé. »_

_« Non, tu n'as pas, » _Le châtie t-il et ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. _« Et pour ça… »_

Soudain, Danny entendit le son distinct de menottes se fermant et sentit le métal contre son poignet. Relevant les yeux surpris, il regarda Steve fermer la menotte avant de mettre l'autre sur son propre poignet. Il était menotté à Steve.

_« Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

Son visage fut soudainement envahi par celui de Steve et le sombre et possessif regard dans ses yeux le fit buter contre Steve, en grognant. _« Si tu dois être menotté à quelqu'un, ça devrait être à moi. Tu es à moi. »_

C'est fou ce qu'il aimait ça. Il buta à nouveau contre Steve et savait que dénier ou blablater au sujet de la possessivité du Néanderthal serait inutile alors qu'il se frottait contre le géant pratiquement comme un chat en chaleur alors qu'il continuait.

_« Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Et quiconque penserait autrement aura affaire à moi. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu es Mon partenaire, tu es Mon meilleur ami, tu es Mon futur mari, » _Il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit en entendant ça, _« Et la prochaine fois que Lori ou quelqu'un d'autre pensera à s'approcher de toi de la même manière que tout à l'heure, je leur casse une main. »_

Il tenta de se rappeler comment penser parce que les mots de Steve passèrent sur lui comme un aphrodisiaque et la chaleur et douloureux besoin circulant à travers lui pourra uniquement être calmé par l'homme qui mordillait sa peau et qui se frottait contre lui. Grognant, il se pressa encore plus contre lui, ayant besoin de ce soulagement.

Mais Steve avait d'autres idées.

Se détachant de lui, Steve garda une prise sur un de ces poignets et l'écarta de la porte pour l'emmener à l'étage. Le suivant jusqu'au lit, Danny tenta de retrouver son souffle s'étonnant de la vitesse avec laquelle tout se déroulait. Il y a une minute, il était habillé, la suivante il n'était plus et n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Il y a une minute, il était vide et la suivante, il avait un sexe gonflé à bloc à l'intérieur de lui et poussant en lui.

Avec sa main menotté retenu au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Steve, ses autres s'accrochaient à Steve aussi durement qu'il le pouvait, ses ongles pointus rentrant dans la chair de l'autre pour le rapprocher encore plus et le supplier d'y aller encore plus vite et encore plus durement.

Son érection demandait de l'attention ce que Steve ignora alors qu'il continuait à pousser en lui, chantonnant ce que Danny comprenait comme « A moi, A moi, A moi » avant qu'il ne rejette sa tête en arrière et cria quand une poussée particulière se fit contre sa prostate ce qui l'envoya au septième ciel, le sperme s'écoulant entre eux.

Steve grogna dans son oreille comme un animal alors qu'il finissait de se laisser aller et cela circula de son oreille jusqu'à son sexe qui continuait à éjaculer. Danny tenta de retrouver son souffle en même temps que Steve et fit circuler sa main tout le long du dos en sueur du grand homme, souriant quand il entendit le petit miaulement de Steve. Il l'ignora, mais Danny entendait toujours ça à chaque fois qu'il massait une partie de Steve et c'était totalement adorable.

Alors qu'il était allongé là, étant écrasé- et aimant ça- par Steve, il commença à froncer des sourcils de plus en plus en se souvenant des mots de Steve alors que celui-ci le tenait contre la porte.

_« As-tu dit que je suis ton futur mari ? »_

Il sentit l'homme sursauter avant de s'immobiliser et Danny savait, sans regarder Steve, qu'il était effrayé d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Serrant ses doigts qui étaient liés à ceux de Steve et de nouveau faisant circuler sa main le long du dos de Steve pour le calmer, il sourit quand l'homme fondit complètement sur lui.

_« Oui », _Murmura t-il dans son cou, léchant la sueur. Et dans le processus, sembla dépasser sa peur et passa directement en mode arrogant. _« Je l'ai dit et je le pensais. Tu es mon futur mari. »_

_« Je suis à peu près sûr que tu es supposé me le demander. » _D'habitude il serait passé en mode monologue, mais vraiment, il était trop confortable ainsi avec le poids solide de Steve le recouvrant. _« En fait, je suis sûr de ça. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Je ne demanderais pas. »_

_« Hum, hum. »_

_« Je ne le ferais pas. Je te kidnapperais juste un jour et t'obligeras à m'épouser. »_

Il se contenta de sourire car avec le visage de Steve coincé dans son cou, il ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était tellement Steve que ça le faisait l'aimer encore plus. _« Comme tu l'as fait le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »_

_« Exactement. Pourquoi changer ? »_

_« Pourquoi en fait, » _Rigola t-il avant de tourner suffisamment son visage pour embrasser la tête suante de Steve avant de grogner. _« Maintenant, va-t'en de là, singe. Tu es énorme. » _Steve s'écarta suffisamment pour le dominer du dessus et Danny grogna quand il sentit le sexe encore en lui bouger et commencer à durcir. _« Tu es un animal. »_

_« Mais ton animal, » _Sourit Steve avec une petite poussée. _« Par ailleurs, » _Murmura t-il en abaissant la tête suffisamment pour murmurer contre ses lèvres. _« Tu aimes ça. »_

_« La ferme. » _Marmonna t-il avant de combler la distance et embrasser avec passion les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aime.

_Fin…_

_Y a pas à dire, ils ont vraiment des expressions étranges. Je crois que c'est une de mes favorites, j'adore ce côté jaloux et possessif de Steve. Pas vous ?_


	7. You crazy man

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la septième demande intitulée « You crazy man ! ». Rien à dire de plus ! Ah si, cette fois si la traduction est mauvaise, excusez-moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas dormi plus d'une heure cette nuit, avec le stress et tout ça. En espérant ne pas m'être trop planté…_

Danny était assis dehors sur la terrasse avec Steve, regardant ensemble l'océan et le coucher de soleil. C'était vraiment magnifique. Ça lui a pris du temps, mais maintenant il appréciait l'île et y pensait comme à sa maison. Il aimera et s'ennuiera toujours du New Jersey, mais Hawaii était sa maison maintenant. Encore plus important, l'équipe était son foyer maintenant.

Il prit la bière que Steve lui tendit et planta ses orteils encore plus dans le sable. Habituellement, il se plaignait du sable et il n'enlèverait jamais ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une douche, mais il était très relaxé et se réjouissait des simples petites choses.

Alors qu'il regardait le ciel commençant à faire apparaître de nombreuses couleurs comme ça faisait chaque soir, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

_« Je pense que nous devrions nous marier. »_

Recrachant sa boisson qui rendrait un directeur heureux, il se tourna pour fixer son meilleur ami comme s'il était fou. Ce qu'il était.

Steve restait seulement assis là tout calme et réfléchi, comme s'il n'avait pas dit la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. _« Excuse-moi… Quoi ? »_

L'homme le plus grand le regarda et répéta. _« J'ai dit que je pense que nous devrions nous marier. »_

Danny cligna des yeux avant de pincer la peau. _« Non, pas de rêve. » _Ensuite il leva sa main vers le front de Steve pour la presser dessus. _« Non, pas de fièvre. ». _Et puis il toucha l'arrière de sa tête, ignorant le sourire amusé venant de Steve, avant de soupirer. _« Et pas de bosse. »_

Steve se contenta de lever un sourcil ce que Danny ne manqua pas.

_« Ne me fais pas ce regard. C'est une inquiétude légitime avec le fait que tu viens juste de suggérer que nous devrions nous marier. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui a de mal avec ça ? » _Demanda Steve avec une petite moue et Danny se sentit presque désolé pour lui qui ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas normal de proposer le mariage aux gens aussi promptement. Ça ne faisait vraiment pas. A moins que tu sois bourré et à Vegas ce qui était vraiment une combinaison mortelle.

_« Steve- »_

_« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? » _L'interrompit-il.

Y songeant pendant un moment, il dit enfin lentement. _« Steve, pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? » _

Il se retint presque de lui tirer les cheveux. _« Steve ! »_

_« Bien. » _Il soupira. _« Tu es mon meilleur ami, » _dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. _« Tu n'es pas mon sauveur mais mon partenaire. Tu me reprends toujours quand je fais de la merde, et tu me le rappelles bien, tu avais confiance en moi quand tous les autres pensaient que j'avais tué le gouverneur. Tu es même resté… » _Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Danny le fixa transfiguré comme il n'avait jamais vu l'homme ainsi. _« Tu es resté quand tu aurais pu régler les choses avec Rachel et retrouver ta famille. Ça signifie beaucoup. Nous sommes ensemble presque 24heures sur 24, 7jours sur 7 avec la quantité de temps que nous passons ensemble au travail et en dehors. » _De nouveau, il haussa des épaules et dit. _« Tu es mon meilleur ami. »_

Danny put seulement cligner des yeux avec tout ce qu'avait dit Steve. L'homme n'avait jamais parlé autant à moins que c'était relié au travail. Et aussi chaleureux que c'était, il devait lui envoyer le message qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'ils se marient. _« Avoir un rendez-vous est supposé venir en premier. »_

_« Bon travail Williams. »_

Le rire de Steve ne fut pas ce qu'il attendait. _« Nous sortons ensemble depuis ces deux dernières années. » _A son visage étonné, Steve hocha la tête. _« Après le travail, nous allons toujours manger dehors et boire un coup, même sorti quelques fois dans le cas où toi ou moi payait pour. Mince, tu as même dormi ici. La plupart du temps sur le canapé mais il ya eu quelques fois où tu t'es écroulé sur mon lit juste à côté de moi. Et le fait que tu blablates au sujet d'être la petite cuillère plus que nous nous câlinions tous les deux en premier lieu devrait te dire quelque chose. Tu m'as présenté à Grace qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, j'ai rencontré ton père qui, de nouveau, m'aime. Juste comme toi d'ailleurs. La seule chose que nous ne faisons pas est de coucher ensemble et franchement Danno, après deux ans tu es vraiment un grand taquin sur ce point. »_

Il rata une respiration en entendant ça et cria. _« Tu ne m'aimes pas ! »_

Le regard confus de Steve croisa son regard avant qu'il ne dise. _« Bien sûr que si, Danno. Penses-tu que je laisse n'importe qui faire tout ce que tu fais ? »_

Plus que curieux- il repoussait tout ce qui s'était passé avant de son esprit maintenant- il demanda _« Et qu'est ce que ça ? »_

_« Penses-tu que le crochet du poignet est le pire que j'aurais pu te faire ce premier jour ? J'aurais pu faire beaucoup plus de choses blessantes pour te remettre à ta place. Merde, j'aurais pu t'envoyer au tapis quand tu m'as frappé. Je suis le leader du 5-0, et encore je ne te considère pas comme un subordonné. Tu es mon partenaire et vraiment là maintenant avec moi. Si je ne peux pas donner d'ordres ou être là, je sais que tu prendras la relève pour prendre le contrôle. Tout le blabla et les mouvements de bras, si je n'aimais pas autant ça je t'aurais fermé ta grande bouche dès le début et non te prendre comme partenaire. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui dormir à côté de moi, particulièrement après la Corée du Nord. Je ne laissais même pas quelqu'un me toucher, et encore je t'ai laissé rester avec moi alors que je dormais, alors que j'étais au plus bas. Donc oui, je t'aime. »_

Steve le faisait vraiment s'énerver. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça quand il était venu ici. Il était juste venu ici pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, manger un hamburger grillé et une bière, et juste parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration d'amour et à une demande en mariage. Et Steve semblait toujours aussi calme et réfléchi. Il était juste assis là dans sa chaise, buvant sa bière alors que Danny restait là, faisant une superbe imitation de poisson.

_« Donc… Tu aimes les hommes ? »_

_« J'aime un homme. » _Le reprit-il avec un sourire. _« Sérieusement, Danno, je ne suis pas gay ou bi. Juste… Je t'aime. Et non pas d'un amour fraternel. Je t'aime comme dans je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, t'aimer, et t'allonger sur n'importe quelle surface possible et te prendre de ma manière si personnelle. »_

Okay, wow, ça semblait… Magnifique et chaud. Et il se mit à remuer dans sa chaise un peu à l'idée du bas-ventre de Steve contre le sien, en lui. Il but un peu de bière pour soulager la chaleur en lui, et ça n'aidait en rien avec le regard que Steve lui lançait.

Il n'avait pas peur d'admettre qu'il trouvait Steve attractif. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qui tu étais- tu pouvais être un énuque- et tu trouvais Steve attractif. Il était grand, sombre et superbe, avait un sourire qui faisait tomber les culottes- ou les boxers- et était totalement adorable tout le temps. Il était juste… Magnifique et le meilleur ami de Danny. Son meilleur ami. _Le sien._

_« Et au sujet de Catherine ? »_

De nouveau Steve lui lança un regard confus. _« Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire sur elle ? » _

Danny lui lança un regard qui statuait qu'il ferait mieux de répondre et arrêter d'agir comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Steve haussa les épaules. _« Nous sommes amis. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle depuis la première fois que tu l'as rencontré. Elle sait mes sentiments pour toi. »_

Il se tourna pour regarder l'océan devant lui et le coucher de soleil et n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait répondre à la demande totalement folle de Steve. C'était une demande un peu nulle pour quelqu'un qui l'aime. Puis de nouveau, c'était Steve. Steve meilleur ami, homme fou, porteur de grenades, suspendant les suspects, l'autre moitié de… Presque tout.

Se retournant vers Steve, qui fixait ses pieds qui jouaient avec le sable, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir son attention. _« Donc tu m'aimes et veux m'épouser. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et… Ce n'est pas une sorte de crise de la quarantaine ? » _

_« Danno, je ne suis pas si vieux. »_

_« Vrai. » _Marmonna t-il avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _« Donc, euh, qu'est ce qui se passe si je dis oui ? » _Demanda t-il.

Steve eut un sourire éclatant et Danny le fixa un peu avant de relever ses yeux vers ceux de l'autre homme. _« J'appelle Mary, tu appelles tes parents, ils viennent ici, et puis nous réunissons tout le monde et les emmenons chez le gouverneur ainsi il pourra nous marier. Puis, tu déménages de l'hôtel pour notre maison, et puis nous nous rendons en lune de miel où je pourrais dormir avec toi. »_

_« Aussi simple que ça ? »_

_« Aussi simple que ça. »_

_« Parce que… Il faut que je te dise. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de fou- à part toute cette idée- de toi. »_

Steve haussa les épaules. _« Je suis sûr que quelque chose va se passer, c'est nous après tout, mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être fou ou compliqué. Simple et nous, avec les amis et la famille et enfin tu arrêteras avec toutes ces taquineries et je pourrais coucher avec toi. »_

Il observa l'autre homme qui semblait un peu plus proche qu'il ya une minute. _« Tu fais passer ça comme si tu faisais tout pour ça. » _

De nouveau, il semblait encore plus proche mais quand il regarda Steve il vit qu'il était encore assis dans la même position sauf qu'il faisait face à Danny. _« Comment se trouve t-il plus près ? Il doit être un magicien fou. »_

_« Crois-moi Danno, si c'est tout ce que je voulais, je m'en contenterais. »_

Danny leva un sourcil. _« Obsédé, n'est ce pas ? » _

Steve sourit. _« Crois-moi Danno, ça serait tellement facile là maintenant de te prendre si c'est tout ce que je voulais de toi. »_

Mince alors, il s'approchait encore plus. C'était Houdini. _« Et comment ça ? »_

_« Tu vas m'embrasser de toi-même »_

Sursautant, il baissa les yeux pour remarquer qu'il était celui qui avait bougé encore plus près de Steve, et non dans l'autre sens. Il était sur le point de bouger quand la main de Steve surgit et l'attrapa pour le garder en place, cette fois se penchant en avant pour être plus près. Si près que Danny pouvait sentir le souffle de Steve sur ses lèvres et pouvait presque le goûter.

_« Lâche-moi. »_

_« Non, » _Sourit-il.

_« Steven »_

_« J'aime quand tu dis mon nom. » _(Tiens ça me rappelle une certaine histoire. Pas toi Yayi, lol.)

Danny leva les yeux en l'air en entendant ça. _« Ok beau gosse. »_

_« Avant que tu m'embrasses, donne-moi ta réponse. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Tu veux savoir si je veux t'épouser avant un baiser ? Ne veux-tu pas savoir si nous allons bien ensemble ? »_

_« Oh fais-moi confiance Danno, nous allons bien ensemble. Quand nous sommes collés ensemble, tu corresponds parfaitement à mon corps. Quand nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, nous marchons en synchro. Quoi que je pense, tu me suis souvent. Nous sommes bien ensemble. » _Danny fixa l'homme devant lui, dont les yeux restaient fixés aux siens. _« Nous sommes parfait, » _Murmura t-il, s'approchant encore d'un centimètre. _« Maintenant dis-oui. »_

Il fixa ces yeux bleus foudroyants qui pouvaient changer à n'importe quel moment et se trouva lui-même hochant la tête.

_« Dis-le Danno. »_

_« Oui. » _Murmura t-il et aussitôt ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec celles de Steve et ils étaient parfaits.

_Tbc…_

_Euh vais aller me coucher rapidement. _


	8. You teddy bear

_Et voici l'avant-dernier. Celui-ci est, je trouve, vraiment très mignon et court. Vraiment un de mes préférés. Intitulé « You teddy bear ! »_

Danny sourit alors qu'il sentait des baisers posés sur son épaule et son cou. C'était une magnifique manière de se réveiller. Bien sûr ce n'était rien comparé à la manière cochonne avec laquelle Steve aimait le réveiller, mais doucement et avec des baisers arrivait très près en deuxième position. Danny était un grand romantique et au début quand lui et Steve se sont mis ensemble et que Steve romantique avec lui, il s'était inquiété d'être vu comme le plus faible- ou une femme- des deux. Mais Steve le rassura rapidement avec quelques bons mots choisis et lui promit qu'il le préviendrait s'il venait à commencer à se tourner en femme.

Bien sûr il obtint un baiser pour ça.

Mais il aimait ça quand Steve était doux et aimant. Ne disant pas qu'il n'aimait pas quand il était brutal et… Animal, mais il aimait ça encore plus quand il était doux et aimant. Steve était une grande machine en bataille constante, donc être brutal et rapide et véritablement primitif était facile pour lui. Donc quand il était doux avec Danny, ça le réchauffait toujours et le rendait fier qu'il ait sorti ce côté caché chez le plus grand homme.

Et Steve semblait aimer ça aussi.

_« Tu es réveillé ? » _Il entendit Steve murmurer dans son oreille alors qu'il passa son bras autour de lui. Même s'il grommelait à ce sujet, il aimait être la petite cuillère avec Steve comme grande cuillère. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont l'homme s'enroulait autour de lui qui le faisait sentir en sécurité et comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher.

_« Oui. »_

La main de Steve circula sur son bras dans un geste caressant. L'homme pouvait être capable de tuer quelqu'un avec la dite… Main caressante, mais il pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un grand nounours tant envers Danny que Grace. Et ça, ça le rendait toute chose à l'intérieur.

Uh… Pas toute chose. C'était trop féminin. Non, cela faisait comme s'il était bourré, comme s'il avait bu beaucoup trop de bières. Oui c'était mieux.

La joue rugueuse de Steve frotta sur la peau sensible de son cou, envoyant de délicieux frissons circuler le long de sa colonne. Il aimait Steve le matin, tout câlin et rabougri.

A nouveau ces pensées !

Il était juste content que ce n'était pas l'heure crétine le matin. D'habitude Steve était debout pour sa nage quotidienne ou son jogging et il était trop tôt le matin. Mais une année à dormir avec lui et Danny avait vaincu les nages très matinales pendant leurs journées libres chez Steve. A la place, ils dormaient souvent, et s'ils avaient Grace elle s'incrusterait pour s'allonger entre eux. Sinon, alors ils faisaient un peu l'amour ce qui laissait Danny tordre ses orteils en extase.

La main caressant sa peau le ramena à la réalité et il sourit doucement alors que Steve posait un baiser sur sa nuque avant de laisser traîner ses doigts sur son bras et vers ses propres doigts, les entrelaçant. Le clic lui fit cligner des yeux pour les ouvrir et regarder autour. Il put dire que le soleil s'était levé de la façon dont il filtrait à travers le volet de Steve derrière le lit. Baissant les yeux vers sa main gauche qui était enlacé avec celle de Steve, il cligna des yeux à nouveau aux deux anneaux identiques.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » _Demanda t-il, pliant ses doigts.

_« A quoi ça ressemble ? »_

_« On dirait que tu as glissé un anneau de mariage sur moi alors que j'étais endormi. »_

Le sourire qu'il sentit contre son cou fut une réponse suffisante.

_« … N'es-tu pas supposé demander ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

Se retenant de sourire et de rire, il répondit _« Malheureusement. »_

_« Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » _Répondit-il et sourit quand Steve le tapa sur le côté. _« Si j'avais pensé une seconde à te quitter, tu serais venu et m'aurais ramené. »_

_« Bien vrai. »_

Il sourit ouvertement à ça parce qu'il savait en fait que Steve le suivrait à la trace et le ramener s'il avait eu l'idée de le quitter. C'était bien de savoir que Steve l'aimait autant. C'était une grande différence par rapport à quand il était marié à Rachel.

_« Alors Danny Williams, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

Se retournant pour lui faire face, ses longs bras encore autour de lui, il fixa ses grands yeux bleus intenses et lui sourit en retour. _« Oui. »_

Steve lui sourit avant de le rapprocher plus de lui et se penchant ainsi pour un baiser qui fit fondre le cœur de Danny et le rapprocha encore plus de Steve. Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme.

_Tbc…_


	9. You're mine

_Bon personne n'a apparemment remarqué que j'avais rajouté un chapitre entre deux. Donc petit rappel : lisez la précédente. Voilà, en attendant, voici la dernière… Intitulée « You're mine. » avec… Je vous laisse découvrir _

Danny était prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Et ça cela voulait dire quelque chose. Habituellement quand il pensait au fait de tuer quelqu'un, c'était en toute bonne amitié et principalement destiné à Steve pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Cet homme va finir par lui donner des cheveux gris.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait là debout en train de regarder, il était prêt à dégainer son arme, pointer et tirer. Peut-être aller à sa voiture et voler une des grenades de Steve- celles-là mêmes qu'il pensait pouvoir cacher juste sous le nez de Danny- enlever la goupille et la balancer.

Puis à nouveau, s'il faisait ça il irait en prison, Steve se trouverait sans lui comme partenaire, il terroriserait Hawaii jusqu'à ce que ça s'écroule ou que quelqu'un mette un prix sur la tête de Steve. Il ne verrait plus jamais Monkey, Steve serait en fuite, Chin et Kono perdraient leurs badges en essayant de le faire sortir, Steve serait en fuite, Rachel le visiterait sûrement en prison juste pour lui laisser savoir qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient divorcés, Steve serait en fuite…

Ouaip, non il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un. Beaucoup trop de choses pourraient arriver. Steve serait en fuite. Cette pensée seule était suffisamment mauvaise.

_« Tu sais, Danny, si tu les fixais encore plus ils seraient morts. »_

_« Bien, » _Grogna t-il alors qu'il détendait ses bras et continuait à regarder la femme dans le bureau de Steve. Ce n'était pas Catherine- il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça- et ce n'était pas Mary. Elle faisait Dieu je ne sais quoi alors qu'elle était en visite. Lori, merci mon Dieu, était parti donc il n'avait plus à continuer de la regarder faire les yeux doux à Steve.

Comment cette femme pouvait être une profiler et n'avait jamais capté la relation entre lui et Steve, il ne saurait jamais. Il était heureux qu'elle soit partie. Elle était un parasite.

La femme dans le bureau de Steve était venu dans leurs quartiers, se contenta de marcher vers le bureau de Steve où l'homme lui avait souri et entraîné dans une étreinte. Ce n'était pas tant le câlin qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt ce qui se passait ensuite. Ils continuaient à rire et à parler, sa main continuait à toucher certaines parties du corps de Steve. Et le fait que ça passait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et que Steve n'avait même pas regardé dans sa direction ou soit sorti pour les introduire, l'énervait vraiment.

Il grogna quand elle- encore !- le toucha et marcha vers le bureau. Il n'écouta pas Chin ou Kono qui tentaient de le faire s'arrêter et rester en arrière, que Steve ferait les présentations plus tard. Poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir, il croisa les bras, restant planté là en attente.

_« Danno ! » _Sourit Steve et Danny sentit ses lèvres s'étendre en un sourire avant de regarder la femme.

_« Excusez ce bœuf, il ne comprend pas les manières et que présenter les gens est d'une commune courtoisie. Je suis Daniel. »_

_« Rebecca. » _Sourit-elle.

_« Bien, Rebecca, » _Commença t-il, s'approchant plus près de Steve tout en la fixant, _« Comment connaissez-vous Steve ? »_

_« Oh, ça remonte à loin, j'étais à Hawaii, entendu ce qu'il faisait et je me devais de venir ici pour lui dire bonjour. »_

Il lui fit un sourire crispé. _« C'est sympa. »_

_« Danno est mon partenaire. » _dit Steve avec un sourire chaleureux adressé à Danny et de nouveau ses lèvres se détendirent.

Dites ce que vous voulez sur cette homme mais il savait vraiment comment faire fondre son cœur quand il le voulait. Il se contentait de sourire à sa manière et Danny fondait. Et c'était un sale coup aussi ça il lui faisait toujours ce petit sourire terrible après qu'il ait fait quelque chose de stupide- comme mettre un sac sur la tête d'un gars et l'attacher à un tas de rochers avant de le pousser, lui faisant penser qu'il allait tomber dans le vide, mort mais en fait tomba sur un tas de sable quelques mètres plus bas- et Danny le pardonnait avec un mouvement de tête et l'appelant par tous les noms. Comme un animal, Néanderthalien, trou du cul, cinglé, fou ou n'importe quoi d'autre il pouvait penser qui pouvait être approprié en ce moment.

Dieu pourrait interdire ce qui pourrait arriver à Steve si cette information venait à se savoir.

_« Oh. Il peut rester stable ? »_

Relevant brusquement son regard de celui de Steve, il fixa la femme. _« Vous pensez que je ne peux pas ? »_

La femme se permit sans aucune gêne de l'observer des pieds à la tête et il sentit Steve se tendre derrière lui quand elle eut finie. _« Oh je suis sûre que vous pouvez. »_

Il la fixa encore plus, restant bouche bée face au culot de cette femme avant de regarder Steve. _« Nous avons une affaire. Allons-y. » _Se tournant vers la femme alors que sa main attrapait le poignet de Steve comme pour montrer de qui est à qui, il dit _« Vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester et tout. Allons-y babe. »_

_« Babe ? »_

_« C'est ça. » _fut tout ce qu'il dit alors qu'il l'entraînait- ce qui était une tâche difficile pour quelqu'un de sa taille d'essayer de traîner une géant- en-dehors de leurs quartiers et vers la voiture. Une fois que les portes furent fermées, Danny se pencha vers Steve et l'attrapa, prenant ses lèvres et l'embrassant comme si personne n'était occupé. C'était sale et dur et possessif et Steve était à lui, merde alors. Pas celui d'une salope rousse qui pensait qu'elle pourrait venir comme ça et le prendre.

_« Danny, » _Haleta Steve une fois qu'ils se séparèrent en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, la main de Danny glissa vers le bas du ventre de Steve et sur ses abdos jusqu'à son sexe recouvert de vêtements. Les défaisant facilement, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et entoura le sexe de Steve de sa main, lui donnant un petit coup. _« C'est à moi. »_

_« Okay. » _Grogna Steve avec un petit frottement contre sa main.

_« Et tu es à moi. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Pas de bimbo rousse pour t'enlever. »_

_« Non, » _Il secoua sa tête, la main de Danny bougeant plus vite alors que ses hanches bougèrent contre sa poigne.

_« Et pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas, nous allons nous marier. »_

Les yeux de Steve s'ouvrirent en grand pour le regarder avant de le rapprocher de lui encore plus pour un baiser à couper le souffle. Cette langue talentueuse bougea dans sa bouche, la clamant comme la sienne alors que Danny clamait son sexe et amenait Steve vers le plaisir total avec quelques coups de plus.

Se repoussant alors que Steve reprenait son souffle, il souleva sa main et la lécha pour la nettoyer, les yeux vides de Steve le regardant, transfiguré.

_« Donc… Tu étais sérieux ? » _Demanda Steve une fois qu'il retrouva son souffle et commençait à remettre correctement ses pantalons.

_« Bien sûr que je l'étais, » _Souffla t-il, insulté par le fait que Steve pensait qu'il pourrait plaisanter sur ce sujet. _« Tu sais quoi ? » _Dit-il alors qu'il pensait à comment ça allait être facile de le faire. _« Tu appelles Mary et l'équipe, j'appelle Rachel et Grace, et dis-leur de nous retrouver chez le gouverneur. »_

Steve le fixa, clignant des yeux avant qu'un sourire aveuglant lui soit adressé et Danny lui sourit en retour, se penchant pour pouvoir donner à ce crétin un doux baiser. _« Allons-y ! »_

Trente minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au bureau du gouverneur et se retrouvèrent avec un groupe tout excité composé de leur famille et amis. Kamekona, Max et Malia étaient venus aussi avec Joe. Rebecca malheureusement était là mais Danny se contenta de l'ignorer. Il s'en fichait.

En fait, il la voulait là. Il voulait qu'elle voit que Steve McGarrett était pris et s'apprêtait à appartenir pour toujours à Danny. Proportionné, blond, Jersey, excellent détective et père Danny Williams.

Prends ça.

_« Danno ! »_

Monkey sortit du groupe et courut vers eux, sautant dans ses bras et les câlinant. Puis Steve eut son tour avec le câlin et Grace continua à se serrer contre Steve, blablatant du fait qu'elle était toute excitée du fait que « Oncle Steve » allait devenir « Beau-papa Steve » et que Rachel l'autorisait à lancer des fleurs sur eux par la suite.

Steve continua à la serrer contre lui et sourit en lui répondant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par le gouverneur sortant pour venir à leur rencontre. Heureusement que Danny l'avait appelé avant pour le prévenir ainsi il n'était pas surpris par cette foule sur son gazon.

Avec un sourcil levé, il demanda. _« Vous allez enfin vous marier ? »_

_« Oui, » _Danny hocha la tête, s'approchant plus près de Steve qui mit un bras autour de lui, avant de regarder dans la direction de Rebecca. _« Quelque chose est arrivé et nous avons décidé de nous marier. »_

Steve était un aimant à attention- que ce soit femme ou homme- et il était sur le point de lui passer une bague au doigt de ce géant pour mettre un terme à tout ça. _« Génial, maintenant je cite Beyoncé. »_

Steve était à lui. A personne d'autre.

_« Bien, alors commençons. » _Dit Dennings.

Ça prit un peu de temps avant que chacun situe de quel côté ils souhaitaient être avec Steve et Danny se tenant devant le gouverneur dans leurs vêtements de travail. Danny était debout là dans les pantalons que Steve aimait tant avec sa cravate bleue favorite, ses cheveux tirés en arrière avec un sourire, alors que Steve se tenait là dans ses pantalons cargo et une ceinture, sa chemise pas boutonnée du tout, juste ouverte aisément avec un t-shirt blanc dessous. Leurs badges se trouvaient sur leurs hanches et leurs sourires étaient plus qu'éclatants alors que le soleil se couchait sur eux dans le milieu de cette journée.

_« Alors, je pense que je peux dire sans risque que c'était attendu et que cela a mis du temps à venir, » _Dit Dennings et cela fit rire le groupe en entier. _« Donc Détective Williams, Danny, m'a dit qu'ils aimeraient dire leurs propres vœux. »_

Hochant la tête, il regarda dans les yeux de Steve et sentit beaucoup de chaleur l'envahir. Une chaleur qui l'envahissait depuis le jour où il a rencontré Steve et qu'il lui a donné un endroit pour se loger pour s'y rendre avec Gracie afin qu'elle ne soit pas bloquée à l'hôtel. Parce que tout ceux qui le connaissait savait que le chemin vers le cœur de Danny passait par Gracie.

_« Steve, je promets de continuer à crier, blablater et lancer mes bras dans tous les sens. »_

_« Danny, je promets de continuer à faire des choses folles et de te rendre cinglé. »_

_« Je promets de t'aimer. »_

_« De te chérir. »_

_« De t'appeler un animal de Néanderthal. »_

_« De t'appeler Danno. »_

_« D'assurer tes arrières jusqu'à d'autres arrivent. »_

_« De ne pas appeler de renforts parce que tu es là. »_

_« Tu es à moi. »_

_« Tu es à moi. »_

_« Jusqu'à notre mort. »_

_« Jusqu'à la fin. »_

Il sourit alors qu'il écoutait Dennings, la plupart des femmes pleuraient alors que les hommes riaient ou reniflaient de manière masculine, et puis enfin ils échangèrent les anneaux, les glissant sur le doigt de l'autre.

_« En tant que gouverneur d'Hawaii, je vous prononce maintenant mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser maintenant. »_

Souriant, il passa sa main à l'arrière du cou de Steve et le fit baisser un peu même si Steve s'y apprêtait déjà et embrassa enfin son mari. Soupirant et fondant, il embrassa Steve avec tout l'amour qu'il avait et passa son autre bras autour des épaules du géant, le maintenant près de lui. Les bras de Steve étaient déjà autour de sa taille, le serrant fort.

Ils étaient dans leur propre petit monde des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient taclés par une jeune fille qui sautait dans tous les sens.

Se repoussant, ils sourirent avant de baisser le regard vers Grace et la prenant dans leurs bras. Félicitations et célébrations s'ensuivirent et Danny vit du coin de l'œil une jeune femme prenant des photos. Et puis il se souvint que c'était la secrétaire de Dennings. Souriant, il prit la coupe rouge en plastique qui était rempli avec du champagne- courtoisie de Kamekona qui avait aussi du jus pour Grace- et il fit un petit sourire à Rebecca qui parlait à Rachel et Stan. Elle doit avoir le cœur brisé.

Oh bien.

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Je n'aime pas les gens qui touchent ce qui est à moi, » _Répondit-il, se tournant pour faire face à son mari. Merde que c'était bon de le dire.

_« J'ai une confession à faire. » _

Il leva un sourcil. _« Tu peux me dire. »_

_« Rebecca est mariée. A un vieil ami à moi. »_

Immobile, il se contenta de cligner des yeux alors que Steve se tournait vers la caméra juste au moment où la secrétaire de Dennings cria _« Dites cheese ! » _et s'apprêtait à prendre une photo.

Maintenant, une photo se trouvait sur le bureau de Steve de ses amis et famille, sur le gazon du gouverneur, chacun levant leur coupe rouge en plastique, Grace rayonnante et envoyant des fleurs dans l'air, Steve souriant avec Danny à côté de lui, le fixant avec un visage surpris. C'était sa favorite et Danny la détestait.

Bien sûr que son mari choisirait cette photo.

Bien sûr.

_Fin…_

_Espère que vous avez aimé Voilà histoire finie ! Merci de votre fidélité !_


End file.
